fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fusion Hammer M/?Please, any administrator can delete this blog?
In this blog, I will put my missions. Like Nano Missions, World Mssions and more missions... Nano Mssions: Schnitzel Nano Mission Nano Info Type: Adaptium Power 1: Rock Crusher (Damage - Area) Power 2: Language Barrier (Sleep - Area) Power 3: Rock Hard (Guard) Upgrade Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Adaptium Power 1: Taking Control (Drain - Point) Power 2: Weapon Upgrade (Damage - Area) Power 3: Upgraded Sheild (Guard) Capitain K'nuckles Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Blastons Power 1: Art of Lazy (Bonus) Power 2: Syrup Everywhere (Snare - Target Area) Power 3: Ahh Maple Syrup! (Health - Self Area) Ghostfreak Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Blastons Power 1: Spinetingling Chill (Stun - Cone) Power 2: Power of the Graveyard (Revive - Self) Power 3: Going Intangible (Sneak - Group) Larry 3000 Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Blastons Power 1: Time Machime (Recall - Group) Power 2: Undestanding Languages (Sleep - Cone) Power 3: Run Robot (Run - Self) Lazlo Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: Banana Blitz (Health - Self) Power 2: Scouts Honor (Freedom - Self) Power 3: Monkey Agility (Rocket - Self) TOM Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Adaptium Power 1: Absolute Blaster (Damage - Point) Power 2: Toonami Helps (Helth - Self) Power 3: Fly with Absolution (Rocket - Self) Spidermonkey Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Adaptium Power 1: Web Spinning (Snare - Cone) Power 2: Monkey Agility (Rocket - Self) Power 3: Web Guard (Guard) Van Kleiss Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Blastons Power 1: Essence Leech (Leech - Point) Power 2: Nanite Regeneration (Health - Self) Power 3: Vines of Abysus (Snare - Self Area) Dukey Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: Drinking Hot Coffee (Health - Self) Power 2: Super Dukey's Teleport (Recall - Self) Power 3: "Here's an idea: RUN!" (Run - Self) Beemo Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: Power 2: Power 3: Bobo Haha Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Adaptium Power 1: 'Bobo-time' (Teasure Finder) Power 2: Laser Pistols (Damage - Cone) Power 3: Cimpanzee Jump (Jump - Self) Major Glory Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: American Speed (Run - Self) Power 2: Longevity (Health - Self) Power 3: Telescopic Vision (Teasure Finder) Ultimate Big Chill Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Blastons Power 1: Freezing Breath (Damage - Cone) Power 2: Icy Flame Blasts (Stun - Cone) Power 3: Temperature Immunity (Health - Self) Way Big Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: Green Ray (Damage - Area) Power 2: Cosmic Storm (Snare - Target Area) Power 3: Giantic Speed (Run - Self) Lodestar Nano Mission Coming Soon... Ult. Wildmutt Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: Vulpimacer Power (Damage - Cone) Power 2: Highly Acute Senses (Radar) Power 3: Canine Velocity (Run - Self) Ult. Echo Echo Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Adaptium Power 1: Sonic Doom (Damage - Cone) Power 2: Sound Boom (Stun - Cone) Power 3: Sonic Force Fields (Guard) Heatblast Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Blastons Power 1: Shooting Fire (Damage - Point) Power 2: Rock Board (Rocket - Self) Power 3: Lava Shield (Freedom - Self) Clockwork Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: Time Ray (Damage - Area) Power 2: Seeing the Past (Teasure Finder) Power 3: Travel Time (Recall - Group) Ben Nano Mission Nano Info: Type: Cosmix Power 1: Ultimatrix Explosion (Damage - Area) Power 2: DX Mark 10 (Run - Group) Power 3: Ben Abilities (Jump - Self) Category:Blog posts